1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring method, in particular to a cutter chatter monitoring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutter chatter is generally caused by self-excited vibrations and considered as an unstable cutting phenomenon, and cutter charters are mainly divided into regenerative chatters, mode coupling chatters), and friction chatters. Among these charters, the regenerative chatter is the most common one. Although present existing high-speed cutting can improve the material removal rate (MRR) by tens of times, yet the whole cutting process may become unstable and produce chatters. As a result, the cutting precision, manufacturing surface roughness, and even the life of cutters and machines are affected adversely. Therefore, it is necessary to maximize the cutting performance of the high-efficiency machine, while suppressing the occurrence of chatters effectively, and it is an important subject for related manufacturers to provide a cutter chatter monitoring method to avoid the production of chatters and suppressing the chatters.
Although many conventional methods are available to avoid cutter chatters, these methods usually adopt a wavelet transform signal analysis with the disadvantages of a complicated computation, a low speed, and a poor effect, and these methods often fail to correct the cutter chatters timely.